hurt
by bunny500
Summary: what would happen if timmy hurt tootie a little bit to much? rated T for safety, no pairings decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

Tootie smiled to herself, today she was going to ask Timmy to the dance, she skipped along happily towards the bus stop Timmy was sure to be at, and brightened further when she saw him standing there waiting dutifully for the bus to arrive and take him to school "HEY! Timmy!" she called excitedly, unaware to the horrified look on her beloveds face and the whispering going between him, his notebook, and pencil, she took in a breath preparing to ask her question when he ran away yelling a 'gottagobye' as he ran away, she tilted her head to the side and wondered why he was going that way seeing as their school was the other way, but she was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the school bus screech to a halt beside her, she smiled maybe she could ask his friends to get Timmy to go to the dance with her.

-FGP-

Tootie skipped her way to class a smile still lit her face up brightly as she entered the room and went to her desk, sure she hadn't asked Timmy to the dance yet, but that was okay, she could ask him later, and he would tell her yes and everything would be okay.

-FGP-

Tootie shuffled sadly towards her home, she had at last asked Timmy to the dance but he had yelled a no and told her that he never would in a million years, she felt hurt, he shouldn't have put it that way, he could have just said no instead of yelling that in her face in front of the whole school, but he had, she could suddenly feel a horrible burning need to hurt Timmy, to brake him so he couldn't keep breaking her, she crushed the feeling down and shoved it down, it had been popping up a lot lately she didn't know what that feeling was and she didn't want to.

-FGP-

_Stupid alarm clock why won't you let me sleep? Oh, right school...WAIT? School! Oh No I'll Be Late! _Tootie threw herself out of bed hit the off button on her alarm clock grabbed her clothes and rushed into the bathroom. She pulled a brush through her hair and then pulled it into her usual pigtails style, and then pulled on her outfit, then looked in the mirror and put on her best smile, but whipped it off her face, her smile was ugly, it hurt her cheeks, and it showed her ugly braces. She threw the hairbrush sitting in her hand at the mirror, hearing a satisfying shattering noise she skipped happily out of the room _I'll ask again later, maybe he'll say yes!_

-FGP-

-Toot's POV-

I smile pretty at Timmy, it felt so fake and cold, Timmy doesn't seem to notice, oh well. It's okay, he'll love me- no! He already loves me! I just know he does! I turn back to my food.

-out of toot POV-

Trixy came out of nowhere and shoved Tootie smirking. A yelp came from the smaller girl as her face plowed into her food. The whole cafeteria burst into giggles, or full out laughter as the girls face came out of the food, and she looked toward her beloved, knowing that he would jump to her defense against the meany Trixy, only to find him rolling on the floor laughing. With her face red and tears streaming from her eyes she ran out of the cafeteria, only one thought radiated from her as she ran _'I'll make __**him**__ pay!'_

~-Author note!-~

hi, I hope I did this okay, I'll try and update soon! =)


	2. Chapter 2

A petite girl marched through the halls of a middle school like she owned them, her long raven black hair flowing out behind her, she was clad in only black, a chain necklace rested above her chest, a dark scowl gracing her purple colored lips, showing her strait perfectly white teeth. She was danger, at least in this school and a few other schools knew her wrath. Many feared her even outside of these walls, but a choice few were spared, one of these people was Chester, one of Timmy's old friends who he had hurt in front of the whole school, believing it would gain the respect of the popular people.

-FGP- ~flash-to-past~

A crowd of fifth graders were crowding in a circle around two boys one knocked on the floor, blood dripping down from his lip and a bruise already forming on his cheek, his braces shining through his dark, hurt, scowl, the other looking down on him, a cold smirk gracing his lips, as he began to speak "you're completely useless, aren't ya'?" he paused for a moment, seeing the tears forming in the others blue eyes "you were never very helpful, always being the freaking idiot that you are, all you can ever possibly be is a piece of the garbage you and your pathetic dad eat." he scoffed, a scowl replaced his smirk "I'm just wasting my breath here" he kicked the other, who was now in tears, and walked with ease through the giggling crowd, and smirked at the beautiful Asian girl known as Trixie Tang, who was giggling hysterically.

-FGP-~return to norm. ~

There was only one other person she tolerated, and that was A.J., he was still friends with Timmy, but he knew that what Timmy had been doing was wrong, and tried to keep the boy under control.

If you were anyone else and even attempted to talk to her you would most-likely find yourself in the hospital for a very, very long and painful stay, as many before had. Her main, and only, objective in life was to cause pain to others, as they had caused her, especially a certain Timmy Turner. She dealt out the pain, and you dealt with it.

The reason for her marching through the halls was for that it-self actually, she was heading straight for Timmy's locker currently.

-FGP- ~_later_.~

The whole school was in giggles by the time the day was half way through, the famed Timmy Turner had opened his locker only to be hit with multiple balloons filled with miracle-whip, and had to be sent home a completely confused mess. Everyone knew who did it, but they also knew not to snitch or else they would probably die young, the girl hadn't killed anyone yet, but there was a first time for everything, right?

The girl in question was sitting at a lunch table outside receiving a high-five from a smiling Chester, "awesome work!" he hummed out, adjusting himself to a more comfortable position in his seat. Tootie smiled, and began eating her turkey sandwich while Chester began speaking again about how original the idea was. A flash of pink appeared at the edge of her vision, she turned her head and saw an oddly pink squirrel, it had a worried expression on it's face, Tootie ignored the odd animal and began to eat again, that squirrel often followed Timmy around. So Tootie also ignored the bright flash of yellow light, and pop noise.

No one noticed as Tootie suddenly fainted, and disappeared in a flash of light.

-FGP-===TBC=

I hope this chapter is written properly, constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
